


Heart To Heart

by ABroodyGay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: Much to your dismay, he sits opposite you, trying (and failing) to look casual and fixes you with a look you know all too well. It’s his “cool and friendly parent lecture” face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt: "Sherman gives Laura or Carmilla the "sex talk" " and this is what I ended up with, I hope it (kind of) meets expectation.

You try and focus on the complicated knitting pattern you downloaded from Pinterest,anything to try and blot out the memory of what you just did. Your lack of control...Carmilla’s lips on yours, the look on her face when you pushed her back onto the table, how it felt to touch her-

“God... _darnit._ ”  You’ve dropped three stitches.

Again.

You set about trying to undo the mess when you hear signs of life from upstairs. Things had been….unusually quiet since this afternoon. Your dad and LaF haven’t even come down to eat but you know LaF has been stashing food in their room so they don’t have to stop studying. By the heavy footsteps you can tell it’s your father coming down and you pray he’s just coming to use the bathroom.

“Hey pumpkin.” Much to your dismay, he sits opposite you, trying (and failing) to look casual and fixes you with a look you know all too well. It’s his “cool and friendly parent lecture” face.

_Oh no._

“How is the whole God summoning hocus pocus going?” 

You sigh and put aside your knitting. This may take some time. “It’s...ok. Carm is doing some more research now.”

He nods, and despite his relaxed exterior there’s a tension in the air you can’t quite put your finger on. “Uh...Laura, honey...LaF and I...well we heard.. _.things_...and…”

You open your mouth to say something, an excuse, but the blood pounding in your ears and the heat in your face renders you speechless.

_ They heard. _

_ “ _ I thought you and Carm weren’t dating?”

You know you’re opening and closing your mouth like a gormless fish so you force yourself to answer. “We aren’t...we just….things are...complicated,” you finish lamely, twisting the half knitted scarf around your hands.

He nods slowly and reaches over to pat your shoulder.

“I know things must be tough...just…” he pauses apparently searching for the right words. “I don’t want you to get yourself hurt and I’m not talking bleeding necks or broken bones.”

You know exactly what he means. The wounds from your relationship with Carmilla, ones that had just started to heal have been re-opened afresh. And it _hurts._ Unable to meet your eye he reaches into his pocket.“But for as long as we’re stuck here I guess accidents will happen so... protect yourself.” He presses the packet in your hand and heads back upstairs without looking back.

You look down at what he’s given you.

Dental Dams.

You were wrong.  _ This  _ is what an aneurysm feels like.

  
  



End file.
